


bond with me

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chemistry jokes, Fluff, M/M, gross cheesiness, puns. all the puns., transferring from hachannie livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: Beryllium + [ ( Manganese - Nitrogen ) + Iodine + Neon ] = ?aka jongin and kyungsoo are cheesy chem nerds





	bond with me

"You know you both are really, really, dumb."  
  
"Huh?" Kyungsoo turned his head around to give Baekhyun a confused look. "What?"  
  
"He'll catch you one day if you keep openly staring at him like that." Baekhyun said, coyly sipping some water.  
  
Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat. "I wasn't staring at Jongin."  
  
Baekhyun smirked. "I didn't mention any names."  
  
Kyungsoo made this sound close to a gurgle and slumped deeper into his seat, leaning his head to the side in order to rest comfortably on his desk.  
  
"If you two weren't my friends I would call this whole dosey doe pathetic."  
  
"I am pathetic." Kyungsoo whined, wishing to bury himself with a hatchet.  
  
"Only because you aren't doing anything about it."  
  
"What am I supposed to do, Baek?" Kyungsoo asked, rolling his pencil between his fingers. He wondered if the bell to start the day was going to ring any time soon, that way Jongin and Chanyeol could stop messing with the chalkboard in front, like they usually do before their chemistry teacher came in and take his regular seat at the back, completely out of Kyungsoo's line of vision.  
  
His friend shrugged. "Not up to me, whatever is fine with you."  
  
"Keeping quiet it is!" Kyungsoo said, sitting up straight when he could hear the communal morning music play, signalling students had five minutes to get to class.  
  
"Oh my god," Baekhyun groaned, sliding off his seat on a table and slipping into a chair to Kyungsoo's left. "Is that what you really want?"  
  
"Better than facing embarrassment." Kyungsoo set his eyes to the front. Well, close enough, a little to right and his eyes were glued on the periodic table, the opposite side of which Jongin started to guffaw at the horrendous picture Chanyeol drew of Mr. Choi. He bit his lip at the sound. Why did he have to find it so nice?  
  
Fingers were snapping incestuously beside his ear, after slapping the annoying digits away, he gave Baekhyun a disgruntled look.  
  
"What's there to be embarrassed about?"  
  
"Well," Kyungsoo said, tapping his fingers on his chin. "If I did in the far chance decide to actually tell Jongin I like him, I may end up choking on my words and falling unconscious right then and there." he said all this in a chipper fashion and Baekhyun was more than amused. "I'll spare the poor boy the agony."  
  
"Of what? Having his crush fall to his knees proclaiming his requited feelings? Yeah, he'll be in agony...waiting for the next time you fall to your knees in front of him, if you know what I mean." Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo this weird eye twitch thing which the latter supposed was intended as a wink but he just worried if his friend needed to go to the nurse.  
  
"I do not want these images."  
  
"True, you probably come up with better ones on your own."  
  
Kyungsoo wondered if he should borrow Chanyeol's pencil sharpener in order to prep his utensil to stab Baekhyun in the eye.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Do Kyungsoo never actually hated Biology. He loved Chemistry for one, because he's great at it and the teacher is simply amazing and he understood everything Mr. Choi taught, and Physics was okay, he was average in the course though the class was nothing of the sort with all the experiments they did, and he shared the class with half his friends too so it was great. He originally believed since he was on a stable level with the two, Biology wouldn't be so bad. But then the school year made it so he had to suffer an entire semester with Kim Jongin sitting right beside him.  
  
His second year held some of his best grades but all his frustrating memories.  
  
None of his friends understand the torture of hearing Jongin complain and argue jokingly with the teacher about homework, laughing easily right next to him and seeing his smile up close. Kyungsoo would always have to get to fourth period early, calm himself down and force a casual hello, sometimes high five, talk like how friends would and sit down on Jongin's right, then ignore Jongin's elbow that extended way beyond his desk, limbs too long, and have it poke Kyungsoo every now and then, which served as way for Jongin to apologize sheepishly, fringe falling as he leaned sideways to whisper an apology. An hour and twenty five minutes with his heart beating noisily in his chest and that had nothing to do with the video of a pig being dissected.  
  
But nope, Kim Jongin doesn't stop there, Kyungsoo used to grieve this way to Baekhyun on Friday nights, Jongin is smart but he still has loads of questions that he seemed to trust Kyungsoo to answer more than the teacher. Kyungsoo shivered, remembering the way Jongin would grab his elbow, pulling his body towards himself and trail his fingers lightly down Kyungsoo's forearm until his fingers were settled on top of Kyungsoo's hand, openly splayed and trapping Kyungsoo's in his hold. Of course, he seemed undeterred with his eyes settled on his notebook, completely missing the expressions helplessly thrown to the back of his head and kept talking to Kyungsoo, wondering what the answers to number four, seventeen and twenty-one were.  
  
Kyungsoo went nearly insane and if it wasn't his hand, Jongin would shake his shoulder, grip tight as he thrashed Kyungsoo's body around as he pleased if he talked too much to Jongdae behind him and would want Kyungsoo's attention back on him. There was that one time a hand had settled on his waist when the bell rang and all students were standing up, picking up their things, and Kyungsoo- no idea why he did- thought it was Jongdae or Sehun or Luhan- everyone else but the person it actually was- and confidently grabbed the offending hand and clasped their hands together, just because he was in a good mood and blanched when he saw the highly amused face Jongin was shining down on him.  
  
"Oh sorry!" he had yelped, disconnecting the hold he tightly wound and dug his hand that felt like it was burning into his pocket, the other arm busy balancing textbooks, notebooks and a binder.  
  
"It's okay," Jongin laughed, looking cockily pleased with himself. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to head to the bus lanes together."  
  
"Since when do you take the bus?" Kyungsoo asked, holding open the door for Jongin to walk out. They made their way down the halls, the end of the day having arrived so students were at their lockers and therefore took up half the hallway, leaving the two with barely enough room to breathe, let alone safely pass. It was bad luck that Kyungsoo's locker was nearly at the opposite side of the school.  
  
"I don't but Yixing said to meet there since we're heading to my house for a project." Jongin explained, pushing Kyungsoo to walk first since other teens forced a single path to be open.  
  
"Ahh," Kyungsoo breathed, feeling cooler after finally entering a much more open part of the school but he grudgingly noticed how Jongin still stuck so close. His throat seemed to have closed again. Jongin's shoulder was level with his chin and when Jongin leaned down to speak, the halls were still too loud, his lips were far too close for comfort. Kyungsoo tried to be discrete in shifting away. "You don't have to go to with me to my locker though."  
  
Jongin shook his head. "I don't mind."  
  
Feeling nervous, Kyungsoo opened his locker and tried to be as quick as he could, checking over things twice just in case he may have forgotten homework and when he snapped up, bag heavy at his feet, he closed his locker and met Jongin's eyes, which appeared from behind the metal door, directly in front of him and looked so soft. Kyungsoo gulped.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
He didn't know how he answered. "Yeah."  
  
It was quieter, traffic gone and Kyungsoo didn't really know what to say so he opted to stay silent as he mindlessly followed Jongin to his locker a few turns away and his feet just naturally went where he stepped. Kyungsoo wasn't even thinking at this point, just repeating the scene of how Jongin appeared right in front of him after he closed his locker, leaning attractively against the wall like he just came out of those cheesy teenage girl novels and Kyungsoo shook his head, ears feeling much to warm and Jongin's voice was calling out to him anyway.  
  
"You're going to miss your bus." the other pointed a slim finger to his friends that were urging him to hurry up and Kyungsoo faintly registered that Yixing was standing in between him and Jongin. When did this kid get here?  
  
Besides the point and not really wanting to walk over an hour to his place, Kyungsoo gave a quick wave of goodbye to the two beside him and practically ran up the bus steps, barely showing the driver his pass and burrowing his face into his backpack once he took a seat beside Chanyeol.  
  
"Was that-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ohhhh..."  
  
Kyungsoo heard a rustling and letting his curiosity distract him from his wallowing, Kyungsoo looked up and paused when Chanyeol was wiggling his eyebrows while making suggestive movements with his hips.  
  
"You suck." Kyungsoo said, shoving his bag over to dump atop his friend's pelvis and soaking in the pained groans.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Tapping his pen with impatience as an annoying kid in the class (very nice the guy was but every class his goal seemed to be to ask at least ten stupid, irrelevant, and obvious questions) was taking up class time to question the importance of knowing the the digestive tract in the solutes and solvents unit and Kyungsoo groaned when the sixth question was answered and off he went with his seventh. Turning to the right, seeing if he could share an eye roll with Minseok, Kyungsoo froze when he actually came face to face with the stoic face of Kim Jongin.  
  
"Jongin?" Kyungsoo mouthed, seeing if the teacher was distracted. As much as Mr. Choi was friendly, he hated people talking while he was teaching. "What are you-"  
  
Jongin lifted a finger to place gently over his lips and his other hand carefully slid a folded note onto Kyungsoo's table. He nodded encouragingly for Kyungsoo to open it as the latter picked it up with caution.  
  
Placing his arms under the desk as to not get noticed, Kyungsoo unfolded the paper and stared at the blue pen scrawled in lined paper.  
  
 _Hi :)_  
  
Narrowing his eyes and sending Jongin a deadpan look, Kyungsoo made a move to whip the object back at Jongin but the smile barely being hidden made him pause and watch as Jongin signalled him to flip the paper over.  
  
 _Two chemists go into a restaurant.  
The first one says "I think I'll have H2O."  
The second one says "I think I'll have H2O too" -- and he died.*_  
  
Kyungsoo snorted and leaned his head against his palm, entire figure shaking as he tried his best to hold in his laughter. Baekhyun shot him a judging glance and when Kyungsoo wordlessly handed him the paper, he then slowly unfolded it as he kept a firm eye on Jongin's smiling face. He read it and his face was blank as he looked up but the choked up laughter the other two held was enough to force a deep chuckle from Baekhyun.  
  
"You guys are horrible." Baekhyun said, throwing the paper to Jongin who looked like he was about to collapse from his fit of giggles. "You're perfect for each other."  
  
That shut them up.  
  
"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo seethed, side-eyeing Jongin who looked uncomfortable as he shifted uneasily and had his eyes uncharacteristically focused on the board.  
  
"I'm helping." Baekhyun whispered, patting Kyungsoo's shoulder degradingly.  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head, hesitating when he looked at Jongin and but was relieved when a faint smile was on his lips, and without trailing his eyes away from upfront, slid the paper back into Kyungsoo's desk.  
  
Annoying kid now done and the actual lesson finally beginning, he just gave it a quick glance and bit his lip when a large grin threatened to give away any of his feelings when simply a " ;) " was drawn thickly on the front.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo never knew how to play the flute. It was a pretty instrument and the one he was most familiar with so when Chanyeol managed to coerce him and Baekhyun to join the school band, both were pretty apprehensive since neither knew any type of music theory at all. What secured Kyungsoo into joining was the word of mouth circulating that their entire friend group would be in band together, meaning after school every Wednesday they all would be in one school activity together (which meant that Kyungsoo had one more excuse to see Jongin).  
  
Kyungsoo had caught on fairly quickly and applauded Chanyeol, who was a drummer and guitarist, for putting up with his and Baekhyun's confusion on Tuesday afternoons when they were be taught the basics. He may not be ready to handle Tchaikovsky but he knows Frosty The Snowman like the back oh his hand.  
  
Normally practice is a fun affair, with so many friends and having a really cool, chill teacher/conductor. The flute section's at the front and so Kyungsoo has difficulty at times talking with people like Yixing and Luhan, clarinets, and Chanyeol was literally all the way at the back since that's where all the percussions were stationed. Minseok, Jongdae and Zitao were the trombones and they always crack jokes at the beginning which never fails to put Kyungsoo, the whole team really, in a good mood and this gives Kyungsoo enough courage to sneak glances at the trumpet section where Jongin and Sehun are. Blinking warily as to not be caught openly ogling the distracted pair, watching Jongin's lips move and widen when he gives a good hard laugh and hit Sehun repeatedly on his chest. Kyungsoo looked away, sighing when a familiar sourness enveloped him.  
  
"Ready, Furioso! Okay! One, two, percussion and-"  
  
Kyungsoo snuck another glance just to catch Jongin place a hand on Sehun's thigh and give a soft smile before letting go and ready his instrument.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
Kyungsoo jumped, his textbook sliding out from his lap as he sat waiting for all his friends to join him in the cafeteria. Glaring at Jongdae for scaring him, Kyungsoo ignored the vague question and settled on starting his lunch, his chemistry textbook remaining forgotten for now since his head was already swimming with too much knowledge of formulas and moles and masses.  
  
"You're hyper." Kyungsoo commented, eyeing Jongdae as he bounced up and down.  
  
"Not the answer to my question!" he yelled, lightly hitting his palms on the table. "C'mon, how was it?!"  
  
"I have chem after lunch." Kyungsoo said, cocking his eyebrow as he lifted up the textbook by his hip. "Why else do you think I bothered to bring this here?"  
  
"But I thought you had math?"  
  
"That's before lunch." Kyungsoo sighed, kneading his temples. They had a pop quiz today and he didn't even want to relive the moment his teacher picked up his paper and gave it a sweeping glance, then shooting Kyungsoo a worrisome look. He'd have nightmares tonight.  
  
"Oh wait shit! Never mind then!" Jongdae said, struggling to pull his backpack from underneath the table.  
  
"Whoa whoa, finish what you started, sit back down." Kyungsoo said, tugging Jongdae away from his apparent escape. "Now what were you asking?"  
  
"What time is it?" Jongdae asked, looking around. "Oh! Twelve! Wait for it."  
  
Kyungsoo felt embarrassment kick in, with people from surrounding tables staring as Jongdae hopped in his place and giving Kyungsoo an exasperated expression.  
  
"C'mon! That wuss! I knew it!" Jongdae groaned, kneeling and resting his forehead on the table. "I taught him so much, I thought he had it in him but nope!" Kyungsoo coolly dodged Jongdae's arm that he waved around blindly. Suddenly, his head snapped up. "He owes me a cookie." Standing up straight, Kyungsoo worriedly eyed him. "Check your phone in five minutes." was all he said before he dashed away.  
  
"Wait-" but he was gone and Kyungsoo was alone again.  
  
Baekhyun had that audition for vocals and he thinks Chanyeol's offering moral support or something like that, plus he did not know where the others were, maybe they went out to buy lunch or something, but Kyungsoo shrugged, not awfully upset and just munched happily as he flipped occasionally through his notes.  
  
When his head looked up to check the time, he registered that over ten minutes have passed and the instructions Jongdae left him were momentarily forgotten. Though yielding and not entirely devoted to following his friend's words, Kyungsoo pulled out his phone and was surprised to see a text from Jongin waiting for him. It must have been on silent.  
  
Wordlessly unlocking his phone, his inbox came up and his conversation with Jongin appeared first. Their previous talk consisted of Jongin talking about a fat squirrel he saw and Kyungsoo reminiscing of his encountered with squirrel while he was in Florida and how people took pictures with it. That was over a week ago and they haven't texted since. Kyungsoo didn't find it too big a deal anyway, he wasn't much of a phone person and just used his when it need be. Focusing back on the current predicament, Kyungsoo warily read the text sent to him at, lo and behold, 12:05pm today.  
  
Beryllium + [ ( Manganese - Nitrogen ) + Iodine + Neon ] = ? **  
  
At first confused, his mind jumped at a single thought of what it may be and his hand went to cover his mouth only so the wide grin that appeared wouldn't let loose any shrill or regrettable noises. Chuckling lightly, Kyungsoo reached into his bag for his periodic table and as he began to break down the made up puzzle, he wondered when was the time he ever liked chemistry more.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
He left the lunch room early and made his way to the chem lab, books tucked to his chest and teeth abusing his lips as he shifted outside the classroom since the door was closed.  
  
Kyungsoo paced, though cheery he was still nervous and when he could hear the sound of the room opening, he expected to see Mr. Choi confusedly asking why he was nearly twenty minutes early but Jongin was there looking at Kyungsoo like he was waiting for him, and the way Jongin stepped back, smiling an amiable welcome and ushering Kyungsoo inside, he had a distinct feeling that he was.  
  
"I got-"  
  
"I know."  
  
Looking up from where he was putting away his books into his desk, Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at Jongin, who was swaying absent-mindedly from side to side. "You-"  
  
"I was watching you in the lunch room."  
  
Kyungsoo chortled, "That's not creepy."  
  
"Not at all." Jongin said, shaking his head, his smile almost secretive and Kyungsoo felt special being the only one looking at it at this moment.  
  
Noticing the blackboard for the first time, Kyungsoo stepped forward aligning himself beside Jongin who kept a nervous eye on Kyungsoo, his lips moving as he read the writing.  
  
There was a split between the black boards, separating them into two equal parts and on each half there was a name.  
  
 _Oxygen Potassium_  
  
Nitric Oxide ***  
  
Kyungsoo filtered his eyes between the two, figuring out what they meant and turned his head to the ground, keeping quiet for now.  
  
But, Jongin started to fidget, "You don't have to answer now, I mean, class might start soon, so I'll erase it and then, um, yeah, we can just talk after and I can-"  
  
"Jongin." Kyungsoo said, slowly lifting his head up. He craned his neck to angle himself to Jongin, who was scuffing his shoes on the ground and fiddling with the hem of his uniform. Deeply breathing, Kyungsoo dipped his head and planted a kiss on Jongin's burning cheek.  
  
Somewhat embarrassed, Kyungsoo started shuffle away but was pulled closer when Jongin took his hand, pressing it flat against his and cupping them together, both of their cheeks aching from smiles.  
  
"You always have the best answers."  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS SICK?!" Baekhyun said, chest heaving as he watched Kyungsoo and Jongin, the former sitting on top of a desk and Jongin had both his hands placed firmly on Kyungsoo's thighs, dangerously leaning close as Kyungsoo was animated about whatever topic he was explaining.  
  
Baekhyun's eyes nearly bugged out of his head but then Chanyeol came swooping in, covering his eyes and mouth, shushing him. "It's okay, let the children play."  
  
Chanyeol yapped when a sharp pain pinched on his palm and Baekhyun was walking away loudly, voice echoing around the classroom but everyone was used to the loud group by now to pay much attention.  
  
"I AM INSULTED, DO KYUNGSOO!"  
  
Said boy moved away from Jongin, leaving the boy pouting, to deal with a fuming Baekhyun.  
  
"Sorry!" Kyungsoo apologized, arms up in surrender at the seething look on his friend's face.  
  
"How did-" Baekhyun made some sort of deranged sound akin to a caveman with a hint of Hun.  
  
"Um-" Kyungsoo blushed, not entirely sure how to go about it. Good thing Jongin swooped over just in time.  
  
"Here." Jongin said, producing a phone in front of Baekhyun's face.  
  
Reading the message sent at the beginning of the week, Baekhyun proceeded to pretend to puke. "You guys are disgusting."  
  
"I know." Jongin said, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Aren't we perfect for each other?"

**Author's Note:**

> twt @babyleIe


End file.
